The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Cercis (redbud) grown as an ornamental tree for home and commercial landscapes. Redbud is typically grown as a small tree for its attractive purple flowers that are borne in the spring, and sometimes for its interesting foliage color (purple, variegated, or golden leaf forms).
The new and distinct variety of redbud resulted from a formal breeding program established by the inventors in Raleigh, N.C., United States.
One of the objectives of the breeding program was to develop a purple leafed form of redbud that exhibited the foliage character and growth habit of the Texas redbud (small, glossy leaves and semi-upright growth habit). ‘Merlot’ originated as a second generation descendant from a cross of Cercis canadensis var. texensis ‘Texas White’ (sometimes referred to as ‘Oklahoma White’ in the trade)×‘Forest Pansy’ (Cercis canadensis) made in 1998. ‘Texas White’ was used as the female parent in the hybridization. ‘Texas White’ (unpatented) was released in the late 1960's, and is described as a white flowered form of Cercis canadensis var. texensis. ‘Forest Pansy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,556) is a purple leaf form of eastern redbud (Cercis canadensis) discovered in 1947 in McMinville, Tenn. Both parents are commonly available in commerce.
The seeds resulting from the 1998 hybridization process were harvested in fall of 1998 and germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 1999. The resulting 113 seedlings were planted in a field planting in Jackson Springs, N.C., isolated from other redbuds, in spring 1999. Many of these plants flowered in summer 2002, and seed was collected off of all plants that produced seed. This seed was germinated in a greenhouse in Raleigh, N.C. in the winter of 2003. From these approximately 100 seedlings, 4 seedlings showing dark purple leaves were selected and grown in the greenhouse in 2003. These 4 seedlings were transplanted to the field in spring, 2004, and one plant, designated NC2004-6, was selected for its glossy purple leaf color, attractive lavender flower color, and semi-upright growth habit. This original plant demonstrated characteristics identical to those subsequently expressed on other plants when propagated by chip budding. This single plant is the subject of the present invention ‘Merlot’.
The distinguishing traits of ‘Merlot’ are its distinctive leaves (thick, glossy, and purple color), attractive bright lavender flowers that are borne in abundance, and its semi-upright growth habit. The cultural requirements for ‘Merlot’ are well-drained soil, full sun, and moderate moisture. ‘Merlot’ exhibits no serious pest or disease problems known to the inventors.
The closest comparisons known to the inventors are the cultivars ‘Forest Pansy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,556), the grandparent of ‘Merlot’, and ‘Greswan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,654). Plants, leaves, and flowers of this new variety differ from both ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Greswan’. In direct comparisons of the 3 cultivars in the inventor's experimental trials, plants of ‘Merlot’ are consistently more compact and more upright in growth habit compared to ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Greswan’. Flowers of ‘Merlot’ are lavender as compared to the typical purple of ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Greswan’. Compared to ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Greswan’, leaves of ‘Merlot’ are smaller, thicker, and have a distinct glossy appearance typical of its ‘Texas White’ grandparent. ‘Merlot’ differs from the ‘Texas White’ grandparent in having lavender flowers and purple leaves, compared to the white flowers and green leaves of ‘Texas White’. ‘Merlot’ is clearly distinct from its original grandparents, and ‘Greswan’.
The first asexual propagation of ‘Merlot’ was conducted by Alex and Harald Neubauer of Hidden Hollow Nursery on behalf of the inventors in fall 2006 in Belvidere, Tenn. ‘Merlot’ has subsequently been propagated in the same location in years 2007 and 2008. In all cases, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by chip budding in late summer onto Cercis canadensis rootstock. Such budded trees heal rapidly, and resume normal growth the following spring after budding. Five plants derived from chip budding of the variety were established in test plots in Jackson Springs, N.C. in February, 2008. During all asexual propagation, the characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. Plants derived from chip budding exhibit characteristics identical to those of the original plant, and no aberrant phenotypes have appeared.
Performance evaluation of the original plant and budded trees for 5 years and 2 years, respectively, in Jackson Springs, N.C. demonstrate this variety to be relatively consistent in its characteristics even under the different growing conditions associated with yearly climatic variation.
Plants of the new variety are only moderately vigorous after establishment in the field, being less vigorous and more compact than most cultivars of redbud. Young plants have averaged about 0.54 meters of growth per year. Plants are semi-upright in growth habit. Flowering typically occurs on previous season's growth in the second year after budding. The inflorescence is papillonaceous, and shows a bright lavender flower color. Flowering usually begins in late March to early April in Jackson Springs, N.C., and typically continues through mid to late April, depending on weather conditions. An individual flower persists for about 10 days, depending on temperature. Fertility of flowers is low, and the new cultivar sets very few fruit pods and seed. This is considered an asset in landscape settings.
‘Merlot’ is distinguished from other related known cultivars based on the unique combination of traits including moderate vigor, semi-upright growth habit, unique leaf character (small, glossy and purple), abundant production of bright lavender flowers, and low fruit production.
The new variety has been named the MERLOT cultivar. No public sale of ‘Merlot’ has yet taken place at the time of application. First public sale is anticipated to occur in January, 2010.